


Fire's Heart

by Carrot52



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Other, PLEASE DON'T HATE!, Sad, it's my OC tho, mostly just a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot52/pseuds/Carrot52
Summary: Okami Katsumi always knew she would die...Just not like this...Not like this...She didn’t want to die





	Fire's Heart

Once, when Naruto was a child, an ANBU, bearing a wolf mask visited her families compound, she couldn't see him of course, she never could. It was no surprise what he wanted though, an unremarkable chunin hanging around the villages..... well, she wouldn't exactly call him prized... more like hated jinchuriki. What did suprise her though, was the almost approving feel of his chakra ... (wait how did she know it's a guy) and the almost warmer tone as she proceeded to rant about idiots and idiotic idiots.

Those, she decided, were the good days, the better days. Now though, she almost wished she could go back to those days, days without war, days where she hadn’t failed to save the third, days where she could continue to train her students.

'No super powerful ninja to restore me this time' she thought wryly, as she pushed the Shika-Cho part of the famous formation to Yamanaka-sama. Katsumi focused on the weirdly big chakra signitura blaring at her senses, the rest of her was focused on activating her kekkei, the ten seals in her arm opening, allowing a flood of chakra to enter her coils pain rushing through her in an instant. It eased quickly though, as her chakra formed a shield in the shape of blue flames surrounding her and the Ino-Shika-Cho, a thin veil of wind keeping the occupants safe from the flames. The flames, keeping it's occupants safe.

The drain on her chakra was enormous, it took everything Katsumi had to hold the shield, it was barely enough, exaustion tugged at her as she finally deemed it safe to let go of the shield. She felt, distantly, hands stopping her from greeting the ground, not that she would’ve minded though

'let me fall to the ground, like the spineless trash I am' the old thought came unbidden.

"Katsumi! Katsumi!" The half dead jounin tilted her head, an indication she was listening 

"Why? Why save us? You could've just saved yourself?" This was a different person, Akimichi-sama.

"I don't know, I barely even thought about it" She was dying, she always knew she would die at some point, had accepted it, but, she didn’t want to die, didn't want to leave Naruto, Kakashi, her genin, or Anko alone, she wanted to _live!_ and see Naruto be hokage... but it seemed like that was what fate had in store for her.

"You know" she murmered "I would’ve liked to know, how it is to see, to not have to continuously guess what everything and everyone looks like" she huffed, sinking deeper into silence.

"Send Naruto, my love"

**Author's Note:**

> As I am a new author, this is just a test, and a bit of a prequel to piece I may be posting soon, please comment your thoughts on it.


End file.
